


I See You - Yuzuvier AU

by claveriakat15



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy Love, Boy x boy, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, One Shot, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveriakat15/pseuds/claveriakat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU!<br/>Javier Fernandez is the high school rebel. Unfazed by school policies he does whatever he wants, and cares little to zero about anyone else, until a new student named Yuzuru Hanyu transfers in his class. And the new boy's irresistible charm and charisma begins to unravel a new chapter in the rebel Javi's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You - Yuzuvier AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my third Yuzuvier fic. Though of course Javi is a really sweet and caring guy, in this fic he's a total bad boy, but also something of a tsundere. Yuzu, meanwhile, is just the perfect angel that he is. So anyway, enjoy reading!

Javi hated this. All of this. This feeling. This notion. This strange urge that was clawing him from inside, making it unable for him to sit still even for a moment. Cold sweat rolled down his forehead. His hands had grown clammy, his legs suddenly weak. Not exactly what you’d expect from the self-proclaimed “bad boy” of the high school.

But then again, no one expected a rebel like him to fall in love...with another guy. 

And not just any other guy; it was the new kid in his class, a boy named Yuzuru Hanyu. Or Yuzu, for short. 

It wasn’t hard to wonder why Javi, or anyone for that matter, regardless of gender, would fall in love with Yuzu. He was new in the school, but he had a sort of charm that would bring people closer to him. He was friendly, smart, outspoken, and a gentleman. He’d talk to anyone who would go to him, greeting them as if they were old friends. Plus, he was very, very handsome. 

Javi was the complete opposite of his current crush (that he didn’t even want to acknowledge as being his crush). He was the rebel of his batch. He went to school only when he was forced to, or when he felt like it, but the latter reason rarely ever happened. He never rolled up his sleeves. He didn’t follow the rules against distracting accessories. Dark circles lay under his eyes, and he had an aura that screamed “don’t touch me.” He was even rumored more than once to be part of the mafia, a secret agent of a villianous organization, and to have gotten girls pregnant and even molested boys. He was good looking enough to catch the eyes of some girls who were into bad boys, but his personality never kept anyone at his side for long. 

But all that facade of the untouchable revolutionist could not be seen in Javi at that very moment, because today was the day he was finally going to talk to Yuzu.  
They actually had talked before, but only a few words. When Yuzu needed something to be passed to him, he’d ask Javi since Javi sat in front of him in the column. But Javi wouldn’t say a word back, and always kept his gaze low. Everyone, however, was surprised that Javi, who wouldn’t take orders from anyone, was now giving whatever the new boy needed within a second, regardless of anything else. 

Javi had been practicing for this day. He knew that even if Yuzu wouldn’t return his feelings, he might as well become aquainted with him. Who knows, it might lead somewhere. A relationship would be far too out, but often times, against his better judgement and willpower, Javi would daydream of him and Yuzu for hours.  
He’d already scoured the net for ways on starting a conversation. He got butterflies in his stomach (no matter how sissy it sounded) whenever he thought of approaching Yuzu. All the confidence that he was infamous for was now gone, all because of him. 

And now... now was the moment. It was lunch time. Javi was outside by the doorway, peeking in, trying to look as casual as possible. Yuzu was previously talking to a few people as he sat on his chair, but now he was alone, eating his food. 

Javi ached to be there sitting near him. Maybe even next to him. He longed so much it was hurting him, and every second that he wasn’t any closer to Yuzu made him feel even worse. Love is a strange poison, after all. 

Javi took a deep breath. If he just kept standing there gazing after him, someone would take him away. He wasn’t getting any closer, and time was slipping between his fingers. Now or never, he thought to himself. And summoning all the courage he had left, he strode in the room and stood in front of Yuzu. 

Yuzu, who was eating, looked up curiously at Javi. He smiled at him, and immediately Javi felt like running back to the doorway. “Hi,” Yuzu said. 

Javi gulped hard, his hands shaking. “H-hi Yuzuru,” he greeted back, his voice slightly too loud and fast. 

Yuzu titled his head at him, as if observing him. He reminded Javi of a curious little puppy. It was too cute, even for the bad boy. 

“Do you need something? Your face is red,” Yuzu asked. 

Javi shook his head quickly. He couldn’t look straight at Yuzu’s eyes, unless he wanted to have a complete mindblock and just end up staring at him. His eyes darted everywhere in the classroom, trying hard to keep still. He hated this feeling, but at the same time it gave him a sense of accomplishment, like he was finally getting somewhere. 

“I just wanted to say hi, that’s all. See you.” Javi replied quickly, almost like a soldier being adressed by a sergeant. He turned to walk away and maybe lock himself in the bathroom and cry for hours at his failure. 

“Aww, don’t leave yet!”Yuzu called to him, making Javi freeze in his steps. “Won’t you eat lunch with me? We can share.” 

Javi wanted to scream, to run, to jump off the building in happiness. He felt so much emotions just at hearing that, but he had to contain each and every one of them in his bottle of a heart, sealing it so that Yuzu wouldn’t know, until came the day that the bottle’s cork would loosen, and everything will be known. 

Realizing that Yuzu was waiting for a reply, Javi turned to face him, knowing fully well how hard he was blushing. He nodded wordlessly. 

Yuzu beamed at him. He nodded towards the empty chair of Javi's table. “Won’t you sit down?” he asked. He was so formal. Javi loved it. 

Javi nodded again and fumbled to get to the chair. He sat down and found himself facing Yuzu, and his heart’s pace quickened. 

He felt so dizzy, so overwhelmed of everything. But most of all, he was happy. Beyond happy, even. He was in love. 

And he knew that this lunch period was the beginning of something new.


End file.
